Rose of Gondor:Before the Storm
by Kelyi
Summary: In the wilds of the North, Boromir of Gondor finds love in a woman he can't have. Complete.


Rose Of Gondor: Before to the Storm

"Kelyi!"

Kelyi resurfaced out of the cold river quickly, tossing her thick dark hair away from her face. Plucking at a few loose strands, she quickly splashed out of the river and pulled the cloth that she used as a towel around her, securing it just above her torso. She had been told she was beautiful, and she had even had some of the new Ranger recruits try to chase after her. A few bruises and an occasional cut taught them better then to mess with the young fierce leader. Faramir scrambled around the rocks, his boots slipping on the moss. Finally, breathing ragged, hair plastered to his face, he managed to get to the bottom. Upon looking up his face flushed and he focused on his booted feet once more.

"My father and brother have arrived."

His tone didn't indicate any excitement as Kelyi would normally hear when families would appear, or the group would run into such when they would help run orcs away from a town. She moved closer to Faramir and placed a finger under his chin, his soft beard tickled the pad of her forefinger, she carefully forced him to look at her. His eyes seemed tormented, he didn't want this visit.

"Why does this torment you so?"

Faramir opened his mouth as if to answer her, but he shifted his gaze away from her ocean eyes, that gaze made him uncomfortable. When Kelyi wanted to know something she would find it out with that gaze, she would know if anyone lied to her or for that matter if they where evading answering her properly.

"Tell me, does your older brother cause you this torment?"

Faramir forced his eyes to meet hers again, there was something there he rarely saw, Understanding and empathy. Faramir had heard the rumors that Kelyi had some family that still walked upon the lands of Middle Earth, one story that seemed to stick the most was the tale that she too had an older brother. Most of what he had heard detailed him as another Ranger of the North, Strider they called him. Kelyi had never spoken that the stories where truth or lies, all she would say is that the company was her family. Faramir spoke softly, his sadness creeping through.

"No, Boromir is not the cause. He's a wonderful brother, really, it's just...."

Faramir stopped as tears threatened to fall, he closed his eyes praying he could keep his emotions in check for a little while longer, he didn't wish to sob like a child in such a seeming powerful presence known as Kelyi. He felt her soft hand resting on his check, softly she tried again.

"Just what Faramir?"

When Faramir just shook his head, Keli softly caressed his cheek. His fair hair was soft against her fingers, and when a salt drop of pain hit her hand Kelyi finally wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to sob into her thick dark hair. Rocking him gently Kelyi whispered to him.

"Nae saian luume', Uuma dela. Mellonamin."

The sounds where comforting to Faramir, he couldn't understand the soft musical speech, but it was comforting none the less. His sobs finally died down to the occasional sniffle, finally he pulled his face away from her soft hair, embarrassment was evident on his face. He opened his mouth to apologize to her when a loud voice startled both of them.

"Faramir?"

Faramir turned a darker shade of red, his brother was coming in their general direction. He realized that Kelyi had released him, but he was still clinging to her. Quickly he let her go, she smiled at him, and disappeared quickly around a bed of rocks.

'What a day for Boromir and Father to show up.'

Faramir shoved his bitter thoughts from his mind and raised his voice, "Down here brother!"

Boromir's face appeared over the edge of the rocks, a smile lit up his whole face, it had been many months since he had seen his little brother. Not since Faramir had ridden off to do more in this war then sit around and try to negotiate, once located by Denathor, He and Boromir had ridden out to find out to what Faramir was getting himself into. Carefully sizing up the rocks and how to scale them, Boromir started down to the small river valley below. After careful maneuvering and a few near spills, Boromir reached the last rock and jumped to the bottom. Smiling Boromir approached Faramir and wrapped his younger brother in a warm embrace, Faramir returned it as the realization hit him that he had really missed his family all these times.

"Well little brother it seems the past few months out here have done you good, stories of goings ons have already been relayed to us."

Faramir finally smiled as his brother's proud gaze at him shifted to behind him and he noted another figure, Faramir was not surprised when his brother stood staring unmoving at the vision behind him. Kelyi was dressed in her usual clothing, black, long sleeve top, with a black leather tunic over it, black pants with her black boots, and her deep violet cape completed her usual look. The plainness of her dress only seemed to enhance the beauty of her face, with her dark hair and ocean eyes that seemed to paint color against the colorless ensemble she wore. Faramir held out a hand beckoning Kelyi closer, once she stood by the two Faramir spoke,

"Brother, this is Kelyi. Leader of our Company."

Kelyi bowed slightly as Boromir smiled even wider. "Pleasure to meet you M'Lady."

"The Pleasure is my Lord Boromir, I extend our warmest Welcomes. Now if you will follow me, We shall greet you properly."

Kelyi started back up the rocks, she easily made it to the top, Faramir followed right behind her and Boromir right after him. Once everyone was dusted off, Kelyi started back in the general direction of camp. Slipping in-between the many towering trees, they soon approached the camp where the men where doing the best to stall the Steward until Kelyi returned. Upon seeing his father Faramir's jaw tightened noticeably, Boromir placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder hoping that the separation time would make things better between the two. Kelyi walked just slightly ahead, she also noticed Faramir's change in behavior. Having half guessed the problem was Denathor, the man drove her mad, Kelyi placed on her best smile and shooed away the rangers around the Steward. She bowed,

"Pleasure to have you visit us Lord Denathor, we welcome you. As well as you Lord Boromir, please make yourselves comfortable."

Kelyi straitened back up and fixed her cloak, Denathor spoke.

"We have come to speak with you about certain matters M'Lady, we need to speak with you alone at once."

Kelyi hide her anger at the always frank Denathor, the two clashed constantly. Perhaps because the two had more in common then either would admit, or maybe it was because the last time Kelyi and her company had come to Gondor they had caused mass mayhem and had gotten kicked out by Denathor himself. Kelyi simply sighed and nodded, she followed Denathor and Boromir back to a tent. Once there Faramir tried to enter with her, when Denathor blocked the way. Seeing the flame in his eyes spring Kelyi placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Can you please pull something fitting together for dinner Faramir?"

Faramir worked his tight jaw before nodding curtly and, spinning on his heal, headed off for a small band of the company. Kelyi took a deep breath and pushed aside the heavily embroidered fabric of the tent, she slipped inside allowing the flap to close behind her. Boromir and Denathor where shrouded in the darkness that only the many candles penetrated, the two where arguing about some unknown care and problem. Clearing her throat softly the two men jumped, fair and white hair floating into the air. Denathor was the first to recover,

"Well M'Lady I am glad you managed to toss off that difficult son of mine."

Kelyi's face hardened at that and she watched as the smile that Boromir had pasted on his face disappeared, a mad warrior woman could be a dangerous thing and he knew it. Brushing past the two she carefully moved to see what the men had been so intently studying, a small map of middle earth lay thrown onto the table with many area's painted in a red. Before she could phrase the question Boromir spoke,

"The land where the Orcs and bands of evil are most prominent," Boromir tapped a spot away from the red, "And about here is where I believe we are."

Kelyi shook her head, her thick hair floating around her face, she pushed a piece that hung in face back behind her ear, "No, we are more here if we have ridden the close to the miles I believe we did."

Boromir was surprised, but he hid the shock well, he had under estimated this woman warrior. He moved his hand to another spot, the White City's location lay under his palm. And then to the villages behind it,

"The evil one has been getting braver and braver, I fear he will soon attack these villages and town that surround."

Kelyi nodded, this was the nature of the visit, Denathor needed help but probably wouldn't ask for it strait out.

"We'll help you protect the lands closest to here first, once we have drawn the evil away from here we will move closer to the White City. Now my lords if we are done meeting I am sure Faramir has dinner together."

Pushing that flap open and escaping once again into the fresh air and setting sun, Kelyi moved towards the common meeting place around the larger fire. Faramir had drug out the pots and whatever he could find to make into some kind of stew, Kelyi approached the post and lifted the lid. Faramir came up behind her and waited,

"Smells wonderful Faramir, and I think it's ready."

After passing out the eating utensils and serving the guests and men first, Kelyi dug into the post and scraped out what was left of the Ham and potato soup. Listening to men chat while Kelyi ate in silence, deep in thought, she jumped when Boromir sat down next to her and gently tapped her on the arm. Her actions where of great amusement to the gathering, Kelyi was rarely caught off guard and to see her jump and spill what was left of her dinner into the ground encouraged laughter. Kelyi gave Boromir a death look and laughed herself as she gathered up the dropped utensils, the company moving into the usual evening activities and Kelyi silently slipped away from the fire and back to the small river valley. Sitting on the grass she silently looked up at the stars, as she did so many nights, wondering about private things she had never told another soul. She heard a branch crack behind her and she quickly moved to a defensive posture, on her feet sword ready, as the figure appeared from the darkness of the forest and started down the rocks. Kelyi moved close to the figure, and just as she was about to swing she recognized whom it was,

"Boromir! Make your presence known in words! You where about to be cut into a few ribbons!"

Kelyi dropped her sword to her side at a more relaxed posture, while Boromir dropped to the ground and pulled his own sword from it's sheath,

"That, M'Lady I doubt. I am a fine skilled swordsman and would probably have ribbons out of you then you making such out of me."

Kelyi wished she could roll her eyes at this bothersome man, she wished he would stop calling her M'Lady for such a title out in the wilderness did nothing but cause discomfort among her and the others that would take days to sort out. Kelyi pulled her sword back up and placed it in front of her,

"Do you wish to test such claims lord Boromir? Even though I hardly doubt your a formable opponent."

Boromir smiled softly, "Most Certainly m'lady, fair fighting now?"

Kelyi shook head, tightening her grip on the intracialy carved handle of her sword, she almost slipped back into a memory. Swords clanging, metal on metal strikes, but the atmosphere was not that of danger, more that of a friendly duel between to figures...

"M'lady?"

Kelyi was brought falling back to reality, she sighed softly as she always did whenever she would think of simpler times. Nodding at Boromir she simply stated,  
"Alright, fair fighting then."

She brought her sword up and watched as Boromir did the same, with a glint in his eye Boromir lunged forward and tried to strike at Kelyi's unprotected shoulder. But Kelyi was an experienced fighter and instead parried his blow with one of her own, while the sounds of heated metal clashing filled the silent grove and floated over the top and towards the glade. Faramir's ears picked up the sounds and immediately became wary, noting that Kelyi nor his brother where in sight Faramir slipped off from the group which many by now where drunk. As soon as he was out of sight from the roaring fire Faramir took off at a dead run, the men would be in trouble when Kelyi returned and found them all in drunken stupor and would, as she did the last time, give them all a tongue lashing when they where sober again and then she would think of some punishment for them. Faramir quickly reached the rocks and started down unbeknownst to the combatants, whom where still in a heated battle. Kelyi finally managed to get the upper hand when Boromir stumbled over a rock and one last parrying blow from Kelyi sent him spiraling to the ground. Kelyi placed her sword at his throat and her foot on his arm that was reaching for his sword, a smile flitted across her face,  
"I believe you underestimated me lord Boromir, Give up?"

Boromir carefully brought up his other hand, and then stopped reaching for his sword,

"You win..."

Boromir managed to grab Kelyi's other leg and sent her flying into the air. She landed hard on the soft sand, her sword flying away towards the rocks. Kelyi struggled to get untangled from her violet cloak and in the process elbowed Boromir in the face, he tackled the still tangled up Kelyi and the two rolled across the sand laughing and wrestling. Faramir watched from behind a large boulder, a strange feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach, a twinge of jealousy? He was surprised at his own reasoning of his mind, what reason did he have to be jealous? First off Kelyi didn't really seem to enjoy Boromir's company from when he had seen the two together, secondly Kelyi would never try a relationship with a man that was going to possibly rule for Kelyi could never live that type of life. Sadly Faramir knew in his heart neither of these things where true. He watched as Boromir finally managed to pin Kelyi to where she couldn't toss him off again, Boromir was now tangled up as well in the violet fabric still laughing,

"I think **I** win m'lady."

Kelyi laughed again, trying to remember the last time she had laughed. She looked at Boromir as if she was actually thinking it over,

"Well **I **think it's a tie lord Boromir."

The two shared a much needed laugh again, Boromir smiled and didn't move right away like Kelyi thought he would, he remained and locked his sky eyes with her ocean ones, instead she had to give him a gentle shove to move him. His cheeks colored and he climbed up and offered her his hand. Kelyi looked up at him, his broad shoulders where framed by the light of the full moon, the white light that floated near his fair hair and seemed to shower him in radiance. Kelyi reached for his hand and when she had a firm grasp Boromir helped her to her feet, his hands where rough from too many battles but there was a strength there too. She looked away from his eyes and striated her clothing while Boromir went to fetch the swords from the places they had fallen. He returned and handed Kelyi her sword marveling at it's beauty and form the whole time, Kelyi couldn't help but smile at him as he watched her slide it into it's decorated sheath.

"It's a beautiful sword Kelyi, it's very well made."

Kelyi was surprised that he had called her by her first name, he must have finally picked up the habit subconsciously from the men and from his brother. Kelyi pulled it out again and held it in her hands allowing him to get a good look at it.

"It's elven," Boromir ran his hand over the inscriptions on the sword's cool sliver surface, his hand brushing hers lightly as he did so. "Might I inquire to where you got such a beautiful sword?"

Kelyi pressed her lips together, memories came to her mind once more unbidden.

_"Here Kelyi, if you are going to fight you need a proper weapon."_

_Kelyi took the sword in it's sheath from the hands that offered it to her, golden leaves fell around the two and a few landed in her dark hair. She pulled the sword from it's sheath and held it out before her, she smiled and took a few practice swings with it careful to hit anything. She placed it back in it's sheath and smiled at the figure, closing the gap she threw her arms around the darkly dressed figure,_

_"Diola lle Estel, Amin mela lle...."_

Kelyi jerked herself back to reality, and saw Boromir staring at her, waiting for an answer, she struggled to put together a response,

"I received it years ago, from a special friend."

Boromir slowly moved his hands from the sword and Kelyi replaced it in the sheath, she subconsciously noticed that he had moved closer to her, he now stood just a few short inches from her. Her mind was screaming at her to back up, get away, everything that she conditioned her mind to warn her of when she had first started out in the wilderness. But for some reason she wasn't moving, she didn't feel the danger her mind was alerting her to. Boromir placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned towards her, she raised on her toes to span the last inch or two between them when a loud "CRACK!" Echoed across the quiet valley. Kelyi quickly snapped out of her daze, as did Boromir. He looked quickly into her eyes once more and turned away grabbing his sword, she quickly followed him her sword out trying to follow the sound. Kelyi noticed a bit of fabric of what could have been a cape floating behind a rock, it was quickly pulled back in out of sight. Kelyi placed out her arm stopping Boromir from moving forward anymore, he gave her a quizzical look but stopped as she lightly crept forward. Once she was at the rock she quickly moved around it and placed her sword at the throat of whoever would be spying on her, she was surprised to see Faramir's scared expression looking back at her through the darkness. She pulled her sword back placing it back in it's sheath, she waved Boromir over and he appeared around the rocks, sword still in his hand. Upon seeing it was only his little brother he put away his sword, and folded his arms. Kelyi stared down Faramir as he climbed to his feet, and brushed off the dust.

"Faramir, what are you doing here?"

Faramir looked around Kelyi at his brother, he had seen the two together and was making his getaway when he had stepped on a dry twig half buried in the sand.

"I heard the clang of swords and thought maybe you might need help."

Faramir's mouth was dry, he hated to admit that he was spying on Kelyi and his older brother was giving a look that would turn even steel into a puddle of useless slag. Kelyi noted that the two where looking at one another with glares, she gave Faramir a hard look and then she swept off across the sand and back up the rocks without a word, her usual treatment. Faramir watched his brother's eyes follow Kelyi's lithe form scramble up the rocks and out of site over the ridge, he then returned his attention to Faramir with that still hard glint in his eye. Faramir stared his brother down for a few minutes until Boromir spoke with a soft gruff tone to his voice,

"Why did you follow us?"

Faramir finally grew angry and almost yelled until he realized that Kelyi was probably waiting just over the ridge, listening to their conversation.

"Because Kelyi is not your common camp winch! She's not yours to bed and then leave! She is our leader and, as I see you found out, a tough fighter as well! I won't see you hurt her!"

Boromir was seething with rage, he step forward and backhanded his younger brother as hard as he could. Faramir landed hard up against the rocks and with a whoosh the air flew from his lungs, his brother came and stood over him, his form blocking out the light from the crystal moon. Boromir was breathing hard and his face showed the rage he was feeling, he heard someone hit the sand behind him but it made no difference. He went after his brother again, when someone grabbed him by the arm. In his rage he tossed whomever it was off into the sand and rock beside him, it was a loud "Boromir!" that finally cut through his rage. Boromir looked for Kelyi after her cry had reached his ears, that was when the shame of what he had done caught up to him, it was Kelyi that he had tossed off him. She was settled in the sand, the hem of her cloak pressed to her lip which he could see a dark red stain appearing, he walked over to her and dropped to his knees in the sand. Boromir tried to take the cape him from Kelyi to see how badly he her lip was hurt, but she jerked away from him, salt tears running down her face. Faramir also tired to come over to comfort her, but she simply curled more into the rock, trying to conform to it's shape. She rasped out,

"The both of you go away."

Boromir reached for her again and this time managed a hold onto her other hand, she tried to pull away but he tightened his grip almost to the point of causing pain. She looked at him with an angry gleam to her ocean eyes, she looked around him to Faramir, her gaze softened only a little. Once more Kelyi tried to yank her arm away from Boromir and when he refused to let go, she finally moved the cape hem from her lip. Boromir released her hand and carefully moved his fingers to her face, he took her chin in one hand and brushed his finger across her lip with the other. She jerked, half from the pain, half from the surprise of how gentle his touch was now, a change from earlier when he had thrown her with such blunt force into the rock. He carefully torn a tiny piece off the edge of his cloak and handed it to Faramir, Boromir pointed to the river and Faramir briskly walked over and dipped the small piece of fabric into the cold stream. While he was there Boromir whispered to Kelyi,

"I am sorry Kelyi, I was upset."

Kelyi looked up and at him and caught his gaze as his eyes locked with hers, there was still anger harbored in the ocean depths but forgiveness was slowly taking over. Boromir released her chin and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her face, Kelyi felt her face flushing and she looked around Boromir to see Faramir. Faramir returned up the bank with the cool cloth and handed it to Boromir who took it and placed it to Kelyi's lip, she winced when the cool water made contact with the open wound. Boromir carefully ran his thumb across her chin in a comforting way and Kelyi relaxed just a little, Faramir was slowly edging away back to the rocks. He pointed up and then scrambled up the rocks after he was sure that Kelyi had seen him. Boromir noted that his brother was gone and his shoulder relaxed visibly, he finished wiping the wet cloth against her lip and he tossed it into the river and watched as it headed down stream. He then returned his attention to her, the gouge that he had caused in her lip. It was deeper then he would have liked and would be very noticeable to anyone who looked at her. He ran his thumb across her lip careful to be gentle around the cut, which, by now was very sore. Kelyi grabbed his arm with her hand, and Boromir pulled his thumb away from her lip which was swelling up. He rocked back on his heels and then stood up, offering her his hand once more. Kelyi just shook her head,

"I am going to stay here awhile. I'll be back up later."

Boromir nodded but didn't leave like she had hoped he would, instead he sat down a little ways from her and watched the rocks waiting for Faramir to reappear. Kelyi was getting more and more agitated by this, and cleared her throat to get his attention, his sky eyes meet her ocean ones quickly.

"He won't come back while your here Boromir, there is no point in either of you beating each other to a bloody pulp regardless of what was said."

Boromir felt the downed rage start to ebe it's way up into his chest again, his cheeks colored and spat out,

"I won't let him be impertinent, I know manners out here can run thin, but I won't let him get away with this!"

Kelyi started to get angry again as well, a fire burned in her ocean eyes, she would normally not let her anger get the best of her like this. Especially not when it came to men, there was not point in getting angry because it wouldn't get her point through there thick skulls any way. But she would not allow him to tear into Faramir, she felt for him as she would a brother.

"What is there to get away with?! I heard what he said to you! And don't you think I should be upset as well?!"

Kelyi barely registered her words as they flew past her angry lips, Her ocean eyes had erupted into pure flames of anger and they showed no signs of smoldering. At first the words didn't even touch Boromir's rage until she managed to get out the last part, the part of her being upset bit right through his rage and back into his consciousness. Boromir allowed some of his rage to fade, but still the words came out harsher then he had meant them to,

"Why should you be upset? He was poking at me, not you Kelyi!"

This time Boromir caught his use of her first name, his cheeks already flushed from anger turned a darker shade. He watched as Kelyi's expression changed and she broke the contact between ocean and sky, she looked to the ground on her right. Her lip trembled softly, She struggled to down her rage and return to her normal coolheaded state. What was it about this man that made her loose the carefully erected defenses that she had plotted and planned so as to prevent this? Could it be feelings? Kelyi brushed away the thought, she had buried feelings long ago there was not place in her for them. She spun around in the sand and turned her back to Boromir,

"Please go away."

Kelyi pulled her knees up to her chest and she buried her head, Boromir was not the person whom she wanted to see her cry. Cry, how long had it been since she had cried? About as long since she had laughed, as far as she could remember. Kelyi heard Boromir stand up and his footsteps echoing, what she wasn't expected was him to sit next to her. She almost moved away again, but something made her stay put. Maybe because her shoulders where already heaving as she sobbed away pain that she had bottled up for months. Boromir opened his mouth to say something, watching her cry had causing more of his rage to ebe away. He wanted to reach for her and almost did, until he realized that would do more damage then good. Faramir appeared out of the darkness behind him and knelt on the other side of Kelyi, Boromir wanted to yell at his younger brother until he saw Kelyi look up at him through her tear damped lashes. Faramir reached out for her and stroked her arm gently, surprising Kelyi did not yank away from him as she normally do. Faramir placed an arm around her shoulder and allowed Kelyi to cry,

"What did you do to her?" Faramir hissed softly at his older brother, he had never seen Kelyi like this. She was always strong and level headed, even when she was off with just a few of the men wandering different parts of the untamed north. Faramir tightened his grip on the woman as his brother moved closer and placed his hand on Kelyi's back, she jerked up and looked at the two of them. Tossing Faramir's arm off her and shaking loose Boromir, she climbed to her feet and disappeared off into the forest surrounding the valley. Boromir was quick to jump to his feet and start to chase after her, Faramir ran ahead until Boromir ran up next to him and knocked his little brother into the sand. Faramir, stared at Boromir, rage blossoming in his face and spreading quickly. Boromir's hard gaze pinned Faramir to the ground, he was breathing heavily once more as he threatened to pull his sword.

"Return to the camp Faramir, tell father that I remaining here after he returns tomorrow."

Faramir's eyes went from smoldering to burning, the discourse his brother would cause here would not be worth another fighting hand in the war against Suron. Boromir stood over Faramir, using his stance to try to intimidate his brother. Faramir wasn't frightened of the seething figure and he climbed to his feet with ever intention of going after Kelyi until voices yelling came over the rocks. The men where shouting and cursing, a fight had probably broken out in all the drunken stupor. Faramir cast his 'we'll finish this later' look to Boromir and ran back to the side of the rocks, scrambling quickly over he headed back towards the roaring fires of the camp. As soon as he was sure that Faramir was gone, Boromir ran off into the forest in the general direction that Kelyi had taken off in. He looked around trying in vain to see through the dark the way the young woman might have headed, deciding that any direction was as good as any he started off down a barely cleared path that was fairly overgrown. His boots thundered in the silence of the forest, even the night creatures seemed to grow silent when they heard the loud noise approaching. Boromir searched for some sign that Kelyi had come in this general direction when a movement in the trees caught his eye, next thing he knew the air was out of him and he was on the ground with a hand to his face where he had been struck. A figure in dark dress appeared out of the darkness, the man was of a taller build with piercing eyes that gazed out through an equally dark hood. The man stepped back and pulled out his sword and placed it quickly at Boromir's throat, he held it there until another figure in black appeared and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Estel, Naa rashwe?"

Keyli moved out of the darkness to see whom was pinned to the ground under the thin blade of steel that Estel carried, her features hardened and softened when she noticed that it was Boromir.

"N'ndengina ho, ho mellonamin."

Boromir watched as Kelyi conversed with a figure in black that she had called "Estel", he nodded at her and removed his sword from Boromir's throat. Boromir watched as Estel lead Kelyi away from him and near to a horse, he hugged her fiercely and kissed her lightly on her forehead. The pale light from the wintry moon penetrated the forest and Boromir was able to see the figure better as he mounted his horse and took Kelyi's hand.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au. Quel kaima, Amin mela lle."

Kelyi smiled at the figure, squeezed his hand and whisphered back,

"Amin Mela lle Estel."

Her hand released and horse mounted, the other ranger took off back into the wilds of the forest and the untamed north border of Mordor. Boromir watched in silence as Kelyi, with her back to him, watched the man until he disappeared. She then turned and faced Boromir, the tear tracks on her face glittered in the moonlight giving her an almost angelic look. Boromir watched as she reproached him, who was this man that she had spoken to? He had not seen any form of a ring on Kelyi's hand, or about her thin beautiful throat. Was this then her lover? He had kissed her. The more he thought about the events, the more confused he became until Kelyi was standing right in front of him. Boromir's mouth was dry, what could he say to her? She was looking at him with those ocean eyes, almost as if she could look into his very heart and soul. Boromir fumbled around for the words to say,

"I..I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude upon anything."

Boromir was struggled to force his elusive eyes to meet her gaze, once he did he forced himself not to look away, she was looking at him with a mix of anger and something he couldn't quite recognize. She looked as if she where thinking before she finally spoke quietly,

"Why did you follow me?"

Boromir opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, he couldn't really say why he had followed her, he hadn't a reason. He had never doubted that Kelyi could protect herself and yet he felt this strange need to protect her and to be with her. But if this strange man in the dark clothing was her lover Boromir realized that he could be treading on dangerous ground, he scrambled about in his thoughts until he finally came up with something that might sound reasonable,

"Faramir said that he heard a fright that had broken out back at the camp, I.."

Kelyi cut him off by running around him and back towards the small river valley, Boromir took off after her but had trouble keeping up with her lithe strides. She reached the rocks, quickly climbed back over and reached back down for Boromir's hand as he started towards the top. He grasped her hand and pulled himself over the rocks, Kelyi released his hand as soon as Boromir was steady on his feet and took off towards the fires. The clanging of swords became louder as the couple drew nearer, Kelyi increased her pace as the reached the last few scraggly trees before the clearing. Bursting through the trees, sword in hand Kelyi had to bring her sword up to stop one flying at her. She counter thrust at the creature that had attacked her with such force, it growled at her and swung again before Kelyi quickly decapitated the creature. Another one flew at her, and before it could even get near enough for her to attack an arrow flew out of nowhere and landed through it's throat, another one down. Kelyi looked across the field as more arrows flew out of the darkness and found their perch in goblins, a figure dressed in dark clothing appeared and managed to fire another before he was attacked. The figure fought as if he were many men and with the returning help of Kelyi and Boromir the creatures where down or on the run. Faramir was chasing after one through the trees when an arrow found it's way into his shoulder, he fell to the ground with a startled cry as Kelyi raced to his side. She noticed the goblin that had struck Faramir behind some shrubbery, and with one carefully placed throw, her belt knife found it's was into the creature. Once she was sure the creature was down, Kelyi ran to Faramir's side. He was curled over his chest, his arm holding his wounded shoulder trying to stop the blood that was appearing between his fingers. Kelyi carefully moved his hand, and lightly placed her fingers on his shoulder causing Faramir to wench. Boromir had run over by now and was also kneeling beside his younger brother, worry was etched into his face as he tried to talk gently to Faramir to keep him calm while Kelyi worked at removing the arrow. The darkly dressed man was ministering to others that had been hurt and was quickly helping them and moving on, he quickly joined Kelyi's side as his hood fell from his shoulders. His dark unkempt hair fell about his face as he watched Kelyi work, she finished wiping around the wound and took a firm grip on the arrow and with one quick pull the arrow was free from Faramir's back. Faramir struggled not to yell but a tiny yelp escaped his mouth when she first yanked on it, Kelyi tore off a piece off the bottom of her cloak and wrapped it around Faramir's shoulder and tied it just above the wound in his shoulder blade. Making sure that the knot was tight enough not to fall off, Kelyi climbed to her feet and helped Boromir pull Faramir unsteadily to his feet. Once she was sure that Faramir was steady Kelyi released her hold on him and went to check on the others, once she had visited the men, all of whom had minor injuries, she headed over to the man to check out his arm where he had been cut. Boromir looked and recognized the man as Estel, the one that he had seen in the forest earlier, the sounds of battle must have brought the northern ranger back to the camp. Kelyi helped him bind a piece of fabric around his arm to help stop the bleeding from the cut after making sure that there was nothing left near or in the wound, once she had checked him over and he had laughed and said something to her to make her laugh harder she climbed atop a log and whistled for quiet among the men. Denathor was standing around wiping of his sword when he noticed that his eldest son had returned and was helping his youngest son back towards the tent that he and Boromir where going to stay the night in. He was glad that Boromir had appeared after disappearing after the young leader, shortly after she had left and the ale had gone around they had been attacked by a band of goblins that must have been draw to the fire and the smell of the cooking flesh on the spit. Denathor had been caught surprised when his youngest son had appeared over the crest of the hill before Kelyi appeared, and when she finally had he could have almost sworn that tear tracks marred her smooth skin. Even though now he could not tell with the dirt that was splattered on her from the fight, as she stood there commanding respect from the men before she starting speaking.

"For it seems that the evil has moved from whence we saw it last, We should follow the goblin band to make sure any towns or villages around are safe. We will rest here tonight and move out at first light, everyone get some rest."

Kelyi leapt down from her perch on the log and landed with the grace of a cat, she then walked over to Denathor and bowed slightly,

"I believe it would be best if you left Lord Denathor, I do not believe it will be safe here any longer."

Denathor nodded simply and started off in the direction of the tent that he and Boromir where inhabiting during there stay, Denathor turned back around and waved for Boromir to follow him. Kelyi slid her arm under Faramir, taking him gently from Boromir and then waited until Boromir has disappeared after Denathor into the darkness before she lead Faramir to her own small tent. She pushed the flap open with her free hand and gently lead Faramir inside, after lighting a candle she lead Faramir to her small pallet and carefully helped him lie down. After making sure he was covered well, Kelyi smiled at him and carefully climbed to her feet.  
"I'll be right back Faramir."

Kelyi slipped back out again and off into the trees around where she had last seen Estel, she carefully climbed over some shrubbery until she saw him untying his horse from a tree. Running over Kelyi stopped about a foot from the man, he turned around and smiled at her. Carefully running his hand across her cheek he gave her a final goodbye hug and then mounted his horse and was off into the dense forest and beyond. Kelyi watched him disappear off into the deeps of the forest, she then turned around and climbed her way back out of the dense vegetation. She returned to the camp to see most of the men had disappeared from the outside and into the tents, sighing lightly she headed over to the low burning fire. After dumping water on it from the near by bucket she was left alone with the light of the full moon, a twig cracking lightly behind her caught her attention. Expecting Boromir she turned and was surprised to see Denathor standing behind her, she turned to face him and stood waiting for him to speak.

"Kelyi, Boromir wishes to remain here with the company for reasons unbeknownst to me, I wished to ask you if you would know why?"

Kelyi looked at the aging steward, his face was covered in something akin to worry and yet there was also peace there. Kelyi lightly shook her head, she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear while she spoke.

"I cannot say, his love for Gondor and desire to protect it would be what I would think of his actions of staying."

Denathor nodded slowly and moved to retreat, "Goodnight m'lady."

Kelyi nodded respectfully and turned to leave when she ran head long into a well muscled chest, a pair of strong arms flew around her to keep her from falling flat on her face. Kelyi struggled to get steady on her feet before she looked up to verbally lash whomever had come up behind her, once steady she looked up the words on her tongue until they froze when she saw who was holding her. The strong arms belonged to Boromir, he must have come up behind her after hearing Denathor speaking to her. Kelyi swallowed, she then carefully tried to pry herself from Boromir's iron grip on her and to move away. Boromir loosened his grip on her only slightly after seeing the look in her fathomless ocean eyes.

"Kelyi?"

Kelyi struggled until she managed to get out of his grip, she then backed up a few good paces before turning and headed back towards her tent. Boromir chased after her, gripping her arm slightly before Kelyi turned and yanked herself free. She struggled to keep her emotions in check, Boromir's grip on her had frightened her for some strange reason. The grip, the way he held her, his looking at her all factored into some strange fear that seemed to have no basis in reality. Kelyi moved back once more before speaking.

"Don't."

Kelyi then hurried back to her tent, leaving Boromir outside questioningly watching her retreating form. Her sudden change in behavior must have had something to do with Estel appearing, Boromir mused that this man must be her love and his sudden reoccurrence reminded Kelyi of this conclusion. Turning angrily from the direction of Kelyi's tent Boromir starting storming off in another direction when a strict voice stopped him, "Come inside Boromir." Boromir turned to see Denathor standing in the door of the tent that the two where staying in, looking one last time as Kelyi slipped into her tent Boromir headed inside. But not before seeing Kelyi watching him as he moved. Kelyi carefully climbed back into her tent as Boromir disappeared into the darkness of his, moving around to close the flap Kelyi moved to check on Faramir. Surprised to see that the young man was not asleep Kelyi knelt next to him and rearranged the coverlet atop him.  
"You should sleep you know."

Kelyi carefully tucked the cloth around Faramir while he looked up at her,

"What about you? Kelyi, you haven't slept in two days."

Kelyi carefully finished tucking and moving the cloth and then she ran her hands back over her hair, and across her eyes. She was very tired, but something had always come up, and to her sleep was a luxury, not a must like she made it for the men and besides, someone had to run night watches when there were goblins on the prowl. Yawning unmeaningly Kelyi moved about five feet away and flopped down onto the soft grass and underleaves of the forest, a quick nap wouldn't hurt much. As soon as she stretched out completely she nodded off and was soon sound asleep, all the while Faramir watched her sleeping. Only in her sleep did Kelyi look like she wasn't tortured with the pain and harshness of the world that all had come to know so well, the end of this age was coming to a close and many things where being placed into motion. Carefully sitting up Faramir crawled quietly across the soft unfoot to where Kelyi lay slumbering deeply, after watching her silently for a few minutes Faramir leaned over and placed alight kiss on Kelyi's lips before stealing back to his bed and after looking at Kelyi once more, Faramir closed and eyes and drifted off to a sound sleep. As the hours started to pass, the moon started to sink, soon the sun would rise in the east and Kelyi woke up with a start. Cursing herself for falling asleep for so long, she climbed to her feet and pushed her way out of the tent not surprised to see the sun starting to hint it's coming over the tree tops. Yawning and stretching from a night of sleeping on the ground without her soft palate beneath her, Kelyi headed over to the river to wash her face and check on her wounded lip from the night before. Once down the rocks Kelyi walked over to the water and carefully looked at her reflection in the cool water, her lip looked no worse for the wear but now she looked tired and more so then she had the day before. Scooping her hands into the water, Kelyi placed her hands to her face and allowed the water to roll down her warm neck. The feeling was very soothing to her and she finished cleaning up her face, hands and then running some of the water through her thick hair she climbed to her feet and started to scale the rocks back to the top. Once there a muscled hand reached for her, after looking up into Boromir's morning sky eyes, Kelyi allowed him to pull her up and help her to her feet. Once steady on the rock Boromir blocked her way back to the camp, Kelyi tried to dive around him but he carefully caught her shoulders and stopped her in her tracks.

"Kelyi, can we speak please?"

Kelyi stopped trying to move and finally met his eyes again, fear was the prevailing emotion in her ocean eyes and when she finally nodded Boromir lead her quietly away from the main path and slightly off into the dense shrubbery. Once there he paced a little before he finally spoke quietly,

"What last night did I do that bothered you so?"

Kelyi swallowed and struggled to find an answer for Boromir, she didn't want to lie to him like she had so many others, he was different. Kelyi finally looked up at him and answered.

"I saw something in your eyes that frightened me."

Boromir frowned and gave her a questioning look, what did she see? And why would it frighten her? He carefully picked over her words, trying to find any hidden message within and finally pulled together a question for her.

"Frightened of what your love might think of me?"

Kelyi made a strange face as she looked at Boromir, love? Where had he gotten that redicules notion? She didn't have a love, not at the present time anyway. She could understand why it would matter to this man, but that was a thought she wanted to shove to the very back of her head. That was the thought that seemed to frighten her. Boromir had his back to her now, he was staring off else where.

"You didn't tell me about him! You could have told me!"

Boromir voice rose with every word he spoke, soon the man would be yelling and that would draw the attention of the rest of the company. And no one talked to Kelyi this way, Kelyi stormed over in front of him to make sure she had his full attention.

"I don't have a love! Estel is not my love! He's my elder brother!"

Kelyi watched as a look of total shock appeared on Boromir's face, Brother? Kelyi was not in love with this man? He struggled to pull fragmented thoughts together, if this was her brother of course she would love him, and that would explain her affection towards him. Kelyi struggled to slow her anger, all the while watching Boromir gape at her like a fish caught on a hook. After making sure he had gotten the point of the matter, she slipped around him and back to main path. She lightly treaded across the leaves making her way back to the main camp, packing was already taking place. Kelyi looked around to make sure no one was standing idle, noticing that Denathor had recruited about a third of the men to help him pack his load of things for the return journey to Minas Tirith. Shaking her head at the sight Kelyi moved to pack her own things, as she pushed aside the flap to her tent she wasn't surprised to find Faramir still inside. He jumped up from his perch on her bed linen, worry filling his eyes as he had heard his brother slightly yelling earlier. A smile from Kelyi didn't do much to put his mind at ease, but as Kelyi moved around placing things quickly into bags Faramir opened his mouth to speak.

"Worry not Faramir, I believe lord Boromir is probably still standing in that brush senseless from the lashing I gave him."

Faramir felt his face flush slightly, he was glad that Kelyi had her back to him as she was loading some of the rare volumes into the bag she would carry them in. After placing a few more things into the bag she turned back to face Faramir, he had the linen in his hands folded as carefully as he could. He held it out and Kelyi took it from his hands, nodding her thanks Kelyi went to a small wrapped bundle and shoved it into another bag, but with great care. Faramir watched, Kelyi had never opened the buddle to show anyone it's contents and when anyone would ask she would reply it wasn't important. But she was very careful to always pack the bundle gently, Faramir watched as Kelyi shoved the bags over her shoulders and headed outside to place them on her horse. Faramir followed toting his own small bags, they rounded a tree and came to another small clearing. Horses of all colors where held in a small corral, Kelyi sat down her bags and hopped the fence with one fluid movement. Hitting the ground softly she headed over to a black horse with a white star upon it's forehead, it neighed softly as it's mistress uttered soothing words while picking up it's bridle and slipping it lightly over the horse's head. She then proceeded to take the bridle to Faramir's horse and place it on the animal, after both where secure she lead them to the gate and waited as Faramir slid open the small logs used as a gate. After leading the horse's out and Faramir resecuring the gate, Kelyi handed him the reins to both the animals as she went around the corral and grabbed her bags. She returned and placed them gently on her steed, Faramir watched as Kelyi petted the beast with care and placed her forehead to it's nose.

"Well I see someone is all ready to go."

Kelyi felt her shoulders tense as Denathor entered the clearing, he probably had some last minute torture to inflict upon the two of them. Turning from her steed Kelyi placed her fists on her hips, Denathor simply waved Kelyi away from Faramir. Once he had her off far enough he spoke to her, "Boromir, I have no doubt can take care of himself, but keep an eye on him m'lady. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the next steward."

Kelyi nodded absently and bowed, "Well if you are quite done having my men pack your things I think it would be best if you returned to Minas Tirith my lord. I'll have a small group escort you."

Kelyi dove around Denathor to where the men congregated in small groups, after speaking with a few that would be agreeable to the matter Kelyi returned to where Denathor was standing berating Faramir. After waiting until Faramir looked up at her, hence catching Denathor's attention.

"Your escort is ready m'lord, along with your supplies."

Nodding his goodbye to Kelyi, Denthor swept past, climbed onto his snow white steed and galloped off. Kelyi felt a presence behind her and turned to see that Boromir had finally snapped out of his daze in the bushes, he looked down into her eyes, a silent apologue. Kelyi simply swirled around and returned back to her horse, Boromir followed her quickly and stood near her. Kelyi felt her breathing quicken, what did he want? Why did he have to stand so near to her? She looked across the way and noticed Faramir starting to move towards her, angry words on his lips when one of the rangers appeared in the clearing, Boromir backed away from Kelyi as she spoke to the man. After delivering his message, the ranger turned and disappeared back the way he came. Kelyi slung herself up onto her horse and urged it into a quick trot, coming into the circle of what used to be the camp. She nodded to all the men as they climbed onto the steeds that would carry them into whatever would arise, Faramir rode up behind her on his own steed with Boromir not far behind. With a rallying cry the group galloped off through the trees, breaking the line of thick vegetation and hitting the plains at a quickening pace. Shortly they rode onto the outskirts of one of the many tiny villages that dotted the plains, riding past the small houses on the edge of the village gates drawing many stares of curiosity and fear as they rode towards the gates. A man stepped in front of the company, different from the rest. Kelyi pulled her horse to a stop and waited for the man to speak.

"What do you want here strangers?"

Kelyi pulled back her hood from her cape, allowing her face and hair to show knowing that many would drop the guard upon seeing a woman. The man still did not move and Kelyi spoke, vocalizing the authority she was used to.

"We have come to warn against a ban of Orcs that seem to be spreading across the country side, help defend this village if needed."

The man eyed her suspiciously,

"How should we know to believe you stranger?"

"Because of the authority bestowed upon this group by Lord Denathor."

Boromir rode up from his position behind Kelyi and Faramir, his stare forced the man to the ground while he mumbled.

"Begging your pardon m'lord. We have had many a trouble with renegade bands lately, But you are most welcome here m'lord and this band as well."

Scurrying quickly away the man bellowed to whomever was on the other side of the wall to open the gates, the lord of Gondor had arrived. The gates swung open with a loud creak, and Boromir entered, followed by Kelyi who was stewing quietly. Once inside Boromir leapt from his horse and moved to help Kelyi down, she simply jumped away from him and moved to make sure the rest of the men where inline. She thanked the gatekeeper for allowing them in.

"No problem, m'lady. One can never be to careful."

Nodding her agreement Kelyi moved to have the men set up camp in a small abandoned place near the gates, once she was certain that everyone was doing as ordered she moved to remove her own things and secure her steed. After tying the animal to a small post Kelyi moved to pitch her own tent, Faramir watched from a distance as his brother approached Kelyi. Boromir came up beside her and moved to help her set up her tent, She simply pulled the cloth away from him.

"I do not need your assistance, I would have asked if I did. Thank you though."

Boromir moved back while some of the men snickered at him, anger started to appear at the edge of Boromir's features. Faramir shook his head and motioned his brother over, He handed Boromir his tent and moved to set up his own. After a few minutes Boromir finally spoke,

"Is she always like this?"

Faramir nodded his head, and finished shoving his things inside his tent, he would clean up that mess later. He left Boromir to silently think and moved over to talk to Kelyi, who had just disappeared into her own tent. Pushing the flap aside Faramir entered, Kelyi was busy unpacking her final bag and gave a wave to Faramir to let him know she had acknowledged he was there. When she pulled out the last book she turned to Faramir, and tossed to him a small pouch. Faramir caught the small bag and opened it to find golden coins,

"Take some of the men, and decide on something for us to eat. Something that might last a few days."

Faramir nodded and tucked the pouch into his cloak. He looked back up again to see Kelyi intently studying something, he moved over to see what had her interest. Faramir looked the map she held in her hands,

"How far behind us are they?"

Kelyi looked up at Faramir, his question had caught her off guard and she shrugged.

"At my best guess, a day or two at least. Maybe less, maybe more, I do hope for the latter."

Faramir nodded and left Kelyi to her musings over the map, shoving the flap aside again he moved back out into the fresh air. Faramir wandered over to a group of his comrades and spoke to them about going into the village, after a small argument about who was going a group lead by Faramir started off through the gates. Kelyi shook her head as the men left, and returned to the inside of her tent, a soft shuffling of feet outside caught her attention. With a rustle the flap was pushed aside and stooping under the fabric, Boromir entered. Kelyi turned to face him, map in hand when he crossed the gap between them quickly with a few long strides. Kelyi was now looking up at him, she resisted the urge to step back, to let him see she was nervous. Boromir was surprised that Kelyi didn't step back when he entered and stood right in front of her, he stared at her and wasn't surprised when she stared at him right back. Boromir reached and took the map from her hands, dropped it to the floor, and took her hands in his carefully. Kelyi tried to pull her hands out of Boromir's, but before she could move he kissed her gently. Kelyi was shocked and wanted to move away but she couldn't get her feet to move. Boromir finally moved away from Kelyi, who shoved him away from her. Boromir reeled back, he wasn't ready for her quick action and even though Kelyi was smaller then him she managed to shove him into tripping and hitting the ground.

"Get out!" Kelyi struggled to keep her voice even, she knew that the men would probably hear her yelling. Footsteps echoed outside as Boromir managed to pull himself to his feet. Faramir pushed the tent flap aside,

"Kelyi?"

Faramir noticed that his brother had dirt streaked down his back, something had happened and Kelyi was angry, a rare thing outside of battle. Faramir moved towards Kelyi, she managed to keep her voice quieter this time.

"Both of you get out!"

Kelyi looked around for something to throw in the general direction of the two but Boromir had already scrambled back outside with Faramir not far behind. Kelyi bent and picked up the map from the floor, tossing it back in the general direction of the bag, she moved to punch at her thin bed linen. As her fists plummeted into the fabric tears started down her face, finally her arms slowed and she sat back on her heels and hugged herself trying to sort through the thoughts spinning in her mind. Her anger was not the fault of Boromir, it was the fault of her heart and the shame of enjoying his simple kiss. She wiped the back of her hand angrily across her eyes and stalked over to pick up the map, reminding herself she had work to do. Kelyi reached into the bag, pulling out more books and maps, she pored over then as the sun slowly moved into the west and started it's descent beyond the rolling hills. A soft rap outside her tent and the movement of boots on dirt finally snapped her out of her studies, she moved over and lifted the flap slightly. Faramir's face appeared on the other side, he looked very uneasy as Kelyi waved him in with her hand. Kelyi moved back so that Faramir could come in, once he was standing strait again he spoke softly to her,

"The orc band has been spotted, they are about half a day away."

Kelyi nodded, and moved to head outside when Faramir caught her arm gently. She turned back to him with a questioning look as he spoke softly to her,

"I apologize for my brother's actions that upset you Kelyi."

Kelyi smiled lightly at him, even after being out here so long Faramir was still very much a stewards' son and carried all those qualities well. Faramir released his hold on her arm and followed her out of the tent into the flaming light of the evening, then sun was painting it's final descent against the night sky as Kelyi stood in the center of the camp. The men turned to face her, news had been rippling that the orc band was not far behind them and with such tidings as these getting ready would be the key of all the operations hence. Kelyi waited until the eyes where paying their gazes only to her before she started into her plan. A loud cry interrupted her mid-way and she turned to see what had prompted such a sound, as she turned an arrow flew past her and embedded itself into the heavy wood of the gate. Leaping down and crouching on the ground, Keli pulled her sword from it's sheath as the orcs appeared over the horizon. The rest of the men followed her example, trying to follow the fearless woman as she slowly climbed to her feet, and with a battle cry, charged into the fray. She moved quickly to dispatch of whatever came at her, as yells and cries of pain, both man and orc, made themselves heard over the hills. Another orc rushed at Kelyi and she managed a quick swipe to it's abdomen, before turning and stabbing another coming up behind her. She looked across the field and saw Boromir and Faramir not far off, fighting as a team to protect each other. Kelyi quickly moved to decapitate another orc, the tide of the battle was seemingly with the company and Kelyi moved to raise her sword as the last orcs where being finish off. A sharp pain exploded in her back, and she felt her breath catch. Turning slowly around she noticed an orc just over the hill with a bow, and extremely good aim. He had hit her square in the center of the back, another one of his commands came up and sliced at her, Kelyi cut him across the chest ending the threat. But before she could turn and counter attack behind her, another sharp pain slid across her thin middle. Kelyi finally managed to turn and slice at the orc, but her fading strength only caused the creature little damage and she crumpled to the ground, her sword falling from her stained hand. The orc stood over her, with what she could barely see as a triumphant smirk as he raised his sword, growling it seemed at her. Kelyi could find the strength to reach for her sword and she watched as the orc's blade seemed to fall at her in slow motion, to make contact with her chest and neck. She closed her eyes, anticipating a blow and the pain when a clang of metal on metal and an orc cry reached her ears. Forcing her eyes to open again she saw Boromir, bloodied and dirty, drop onto the carnage covered ground beside her. He carefully slid his hand under her to pick her up, upon doing so he hit the arrow in her back causing her to whimper slightly. Kelyi felt him moved her from the ground, her ocean eyes where slowly closing on their own without her accord. Boromir was carrying her quickly, and the rocking of him toting her was not helping matters any.

She looked up at Boromir, pain and fear where prominent in his eyes and her ocean eyes finally fell closed. His voice was a soothing afterthought.

"Hang on Kelyi...."

Boromir held tightly to Kelyi as he rushed across the battle field, back towards the village where his horse was tethered. Faramir ran up to Boromir when he saw his brother's cloths stained with Kelyi's blood, Faramir moved to take Kelyi from his brother's arms, but the man just kept moving quickly.

"She needs more help then we can give her, more then battle field medicine."

Faramir nodded and fell in step behind his brother as Boromir reached the side of the gate near his horse, handing Kelyi gently to Faramir, Boromir quickly untied the creature and climbed upon it's back. Reaching back down for Kelyi as Faramir placed a light kiss on her forehead and handed her back up to Boromir, as soon as Boromir had her tight in his free arm he rammed his heels into the animals' flank and rode away at a breakneck speed. Boromir rode for while the sun tracked across the sky, racking up it's minutes against Kelyi and as night fell Boromir flew thought the white gates of his home. Leaping from his steed with Kelyi in his arms, he rushed to the houses of healing praying that there was still time to save the young woman. The sun tracked up once more and then down again, many times did this passage happen before the sun sprinkled itself across Kelyi's eyes. She pulled up her hand to cover her face as she slowly opened her eyes, the light seemed almost blinding and Kelyi moved her other hand as well. She felt so weak and struggled to remember what had happened, she managed to a shaky sitting position before she fell back onto the pillows in the bed. Eyes finally adjusted to the brightness shining in, Kelyi opened the ocean once more to the world and passed a careful gaze around the richly furnished room. Her gaze caught window across from her bed, she could see it but she wasn't up high enough to see out. Gathering her strength she carefully pulled her self into a sitting position, then carefully placed her bare feet onto the warm, rich rug that covered the cool stone floor. Pushing herself off the bed she stumbled weakly across the room and collapsed on the window's ledge, gazing out into the unknown as she did so. The bright white of the buildings and the richly decorated banners wiping around their moorings in the strong breeze served as her land markers, Gondor's finest jewel, Minas Tirith. Kelyi slumped from the window to the floor, strength spent for the moment as she leaned against the cool wall, she began to wonder whom had brought her from the field. Hearing a soft click the heavy wooden door to her room slowly opened, a figure stepped quickly inside and then closed the door quickly again. He turned, fair hair floating, form strong and fair as a summer's day. Boromir's eyes widened at seeing Kelyi slumped by the window, but in her usual nature defiantly struggling to stand on her own as Boromir approached her and easily slipped his arms around and under her, lifting her as if she weighed no more then a feather. Kelyi struggled to push against him as he carried her back over to the bed, but she quickly lost what strength she had managed to recover sitting by the window and her arms stopped pressing against him as he gently placed her back into her prison. Boromir pulled the cover back up around her, all the while Kelyi was struggling to do it herself, she tried to swing at his arm but only managed to have her self placed more under the covers. Boromir smiled at her, almost teasing.

"You need to rest Kelyi, don't undo all these weeks of healing we have tried to condone on you."

Kelyi struggled to sit up again, she had to return to the wandering company and set things back into motion. Boromir gently gripped her shoulders and eased her back down, Kelyi finally felt the pull in her back as pain exploded across her shoulders. Wincing she allowed Boromir to help her back down, she finally found her voice, filled with weakness and pain she managed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few weeks, knowing hence you would struggle to awaken and injure yourself far more then you already are."

Kelyi nodded gently, she slowly felt herself drifting back off into the darkness once more, a gentle brush to her face, a soft strong hand, as Boromir pulled his hand back from her face. He moved to the window and gazed outside, the white shirt he wore over his black tursors blew in the stiff breeze that filtered in threw the open window. Turning back to Kelyi he noticed that the woman had gone back to sleep, he moved back to her bedside and moved her hair away from her face where it had fallen. Her face was still swallow and very pale, but she must have been regaining some of her former strength and will power. Boromir slipped away, taking a chair from beside the empty fireplace and placing it by the window, while feeling his own eyes dropping closed from his lack of sleep. A soft knock at the door awoke him from his daze, gazing out of the window Boromir noticed that night was falling upon the great white city causing the walls to take a an oranges hue. Stretching out his sore back from sleeping in the chair Boromir's bare feet hit the floor, now cool from the onsetting evening, he padded over to the door so not to awaken Kelyi. Opening it softly he found Denathor on the other side, his severe face was greeted with a frown from his eldest son and with a glance around Boromir Denathor spoke softly,

"Faramir will be here in the morning, a message arrived today from him, Osgiliath he claims is being overrun."

Boromir's eyes scanned his father's face, the age of the failing rule of Gondor was taking a toll on the man.

"I will go father, If it means the fate of our beloved Gondor."

Denathor's jaw tightened as the words left Boromir's mouth, struggling to keep his voice down Denathor spat, "I would have known you would wish to do such, but pray let your brother go!"

Boromir felt his face heat up, he would go! "I will go Father! Faramir has other responsibilities!"

"And what about yours Boromir?"

Denathor pointed to the young woman asleep behind Boromir and a pang flew through Boromir's chest, his feelings for the young woman where strong and Denathor could see it in the way Boromir's face changed when Denathor had spoken of her. Glancing back over his shoulder to where Kelyi was slumbering, he noticed her quickly close her eyes, the voices must have awoken her. Boromir struggled not to smile and returned his attentions to his father, a determined look in his eyes. Denathor quietly sighed, "So be it Boromir." And with a sweep of his mighty robes the Steward was back off down the hall returning to his chambers, Boromir watched until his father was out of site and then quietly he closed the door. Returning to Kelyi's bedside, only stopping to stoke the fire to a blazing roar, Boromir sat back in his chair and watched Kelyi for a few minutes. The young woman then rolled over and look him strait in the eye, a faint smile was hinted at the edge of her lips, her face now illuminated by the onsetting evening and fire now hotly blazing in the hearth. Boromir smiled and leaned forward towards her so as not to have to force her to speak loudly just yet, placing him very close to her face and too close for Kelyi's comfort. She carefully tired to back away, but instead got tangled in the sheets and was now stuck close to the man who obviously had feelings for her.

"I heard rightly that Osgiliath is in danger of being overrun?"

Boromir nodded slowly, his hair flitting around his face as he did so and resettling on his shoulders as he moved his face closer to Kelyis', causing her to try and pull away from him. Boromir gently moved his hand to stroke her face when she caught his hand and moved it away, but she didn't release his hand as she had planned, instead she clung to him strangely out of usual habit. Boromir moved to span the last few inches between them and gently placed his lips on hers, praying she wouldn't pull away, she didn't. Boromir deepened the kiss, surprised when Kelyi kissed him back as he cradled her gently close to him, burying his fingers into her thick dark hair and tangling the tresses around his fingers, his other hand releasing hers so he could hold her even closer. Kelyi clung to his neck, her own fingers toying in his hair, her nails gently nicking his skin leaving little trails of heat in their wake, as Boromir's hands move to touch her she finally returned to her senses and quickly pulled away from him. Drawing herself out his arms and away from his warmth, she whispered a soft "No" falling from her lips, confusion dawned on Boromir's face as Kelyi pulled away from him and coiled up into a ball with her back facing to him. Another soft "No" followed as Boromir rocked back into his chair, his eyes blazing

"What about this frightens you so? If you do not feel as I do then pray, tell me!!"

Kelyi took in a deep breath and rolled over once more, her ocean eyes where filled with pain and something else that Boromir couldn't identify. Her voice cracked ever so slightly,

"It...it is not that I do not...not wish your affections...I..I fear...not you...just...The world's heart does not coincide with mine."

Boromir felt the heat rising in his chest, "The world matters why? Kelyi..."

Boromir reached for the young woman, taking her into his arms once more, waiting for her to try and pull away. Running his hands lightly across her thick dark hair, feeling her arms once more encircle his neck, rocking her gently waiting for her to speak once again. Kelyi buried her face into Boromir's white tunic, teasing the neckline with her fingers, running them across the edge of the soft cotton. Boromir placed his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes,

"Kelyi.... Entreat me please, Do you feel as I?"

A soft smile lit up Kelyi's features, her eyes sparkling in the light of the fire, removing her hands from his neck, she instead moved them to his face exploring the plains gently.

"Yes..."

Her thin fingers gently brushed against Boromir's brow, cheeks, beard and finally his lips before he took her mouth in his again, her hands clenched in his fair hair. Boromir gently ran his hands along Kelyi's back across her white nightdress, careful when he made contact with the bandaged wounds. Pulling away from her gently he placed a finger against her lips,

"Rest, when you are well we shall continue "

Kelyi gave him a hard look before allowing him to gently placed her back beneath the covers and tuck them around her, with a final bushed kiss to her forehead Boromir started out the door. Kelyi turned on her side slightly,

"Stay, please?"

Boromir turned from his position by the door, the firelight bounced her dark hair as she held out her hand to him. Boromir knew he should go, Kelyi was not well and he would not wish anymore to happen then had, before she was well enough, but her hand held out to him and the sparkle in her ocean eyes called him back to her. Boromir closed the door, not bothering to turn the key in the lock and returned to the side of the bed as Kelyi scooted over, clearly allowing him a place beside her. Lifting the top coverlet, but leaving the sheet between them Boromir lay down and carefully pulled the young woman into his arms. Kelyi snuggled in, getting comfortable and nodded off quickly, her breathing becoming slightly lighter and even. Boromir didn't know how long he watched her sleep gently before he nodded off, but he felt as if he could stay like this for an eternity, dreaded now his ride out to Rivendale. Solutions would have to be made, and as he tumbled over them in his mind he finally came across what he could best think of as a solution. Sighed half contented half worried, Boromir drifted off into a deep sleep. Meanwhile Faramir rode quickly through the gates of Minas Tirith, leaving his steed in the care of one of the many stable servants, Faramir quickly made his way through the convulsions of corridors and into the houses of healing. Winding up the stairs he quickly looked down the hall, noticing only one door closed, moving quickly towards it and knocking softly, praying to here Kelyi's voice from within. Without receiving an answer and with much debate Faramir carefully cracked the door, but before he could gaze in footsteps started to echo down the hall. Quickly closing the door again, Faramir started walked back the way he came.

"Faramir"

Wincing lightly Faramir turned to face Denathor, his cloak floating gently,

"As I will not have it, Boromir wishes to go to Osgiliath."

Faramir nodded, he had half thought his elder brother would wish to go, it concerned their beloved Gondor and he doubted he could talk Boromir out of the decision.

"Boromir feels a great love for Gondor.."

Denathor gave Faramir a critical look, as he oft would his youngest son and turned to return down the hall, with a final warning he rounded the corner

"Do not search for her Faramir."

With the last cryptic comment Denathor disappeared around one of the many turns in the hallway, leaving Faramir to silently muse upon it's meaning. Deciding to forget the subject, Faramir returned to the closed door. Steeling himself, he knocked once more. Kelyi awoke at this knock with a jump that also pulled Boromir from his sleep, looking carefully at him with gesture for silence Kelyi softly called,

"Who's there?"

Boromir quickly released Kelyi and started to climb back into his chair when the door opened and Faramir's face appeared around the ornate wood. His eyes widening at the scene, his brother struggling to scramble back into a chair, Faramir's face hardened, he backed out and slammed the door. Kelyi winced and struggled to get up and follow Faramir when Boromir gently grabbed her shoulders. Her anger flared, as a storm took over the ocean and she pressed against Boromir to get him to release her.

"Let me GO."

Boromir shook his head, "Your not well enough to go tarpapering about, I'll find Faramir and speak with him."

Kelyi looked hard at Boromir, deciding if she should go after Faramir herself or allow something potentionally bad to happen to the young man. With much deliberation Kelyi finally shoved hard enough against Boromir to get him to release her, 10 small red points where sprinkled across her shoulders radiating pain, he had gripped her hard. Straitening her gown she carefully pulled herself to her feet, which promptly turned to water and fell from beneath her. She would have made contact with the stone floor, but Boromir's strong arms managed to find her and capture her before she could go very far. Pulling her carefully back to her feet, Boromir watched as Kelyi frustrated, struggled to stand on her own, everytime nearly falling but caught with care by him. Finally giving up and leaning onto Boromir's chest she sighed heavily, the effort to stand had tired her. Boromir held Kelyi, while she managed,

"Go and speak with him, but if you start a fist fight I will cut you both into tiny ribbons."

Boromir chuckled lightly at Kelyi's comment before helping her back down, She simply shook her head and reached for the chair instead. "I will wait." Kelyi flopped into the chair as Boromir squeezed her hand and padded barefooted across the ornate rugs, opening the door he looked behind at Kelyi before heading out. Winding through the corridors Boromir left the houses of healing and quickly crossed a small courtyard, before coming to an ajar door. Pushing the old wood all the way open, Boromir quickly climbed up the stone steps, coming out onto a small pitched balcony that lead to the roof. Making sure that Faramir was not on the balcony, Boromir started his climb towards the roof via a ladder, after making his way to the top, Boromir quickly climbed around the side and towards the horizon. He wasn't surprised to find Faramir sitting waiting the plains of Gondor, as the two of them had when they had been children, ghosts of the past filled Boromir's mind; The time they had dropped eggs upon the passing guard, running up here to evade their father, waiting the sun rise over the Pelanor Fields, where had all these times gone? Now replacing the silent moon was a thick darkness that spoke of doom. Settling down next to Faramir, Boromir simply watched the beauty of the fields, he wished that he bring Kelyi up to see for she would enjoy the view. Finally Boromir spoke,  
"Faramir, little brother..."

Faramir looked angrily at his brother, glaring him with a thousand daggers,

"Do not speak of 'little brother'! It seems that I am to be second in everyone's heart! Father's, yours and now Kelyi's!"

"You will never be second in my heart Faramir...."

Both men jumped when a distinctly feminine voice managed it's way across the roof tops, scrambling around the corner both men where shocked to find Kelyi clinging to the ladder, struggling to remain on her feet. Her dark hair painted a stark contrast against the paleness of her face, viewing under the light of the hiding moon, she struggled to move up the ladder to the two when Boromir climbed part of the way down and took her hand, carefully helping her traverse the wooden planks. Pulling her carefully up the final rung, Boromir watched as Kelyi struggled to sit up strait and not lean on him, her breathing was heavy and she was obviously exhausted by the exertion of the climbing. Faramir kept a distance from the two, feeling that both had betrayed him in the worse way, Kelyi finally lifted her dark head while her blue eyes gazed piercingly into Faramir's, her emotions shown only there. Faramir pulled his gaze away and began to worry at a bit of loose roofing, watching her only out of the corner of his eye. A creaking wood caught his attention, he watched his brother disappear back down the ladder, leaving Kelyi and he alone on the roof gazing out across the Pelanor Fields. Faramir took a steadying breath as Kelyi sat with her head balanced on her pulled up knees, she was watching him with a gentle gaze, praying that some words would come from his lips, she could deal with a tantrum, but silence was different. Finally with a deep and ragged breath a soft voice floated across the roof,

"Why..."

Kelyi simply smiled softly, allowed a moment of the silence once more, savoring it as if it was the last. Finally with a hand placed to Faramir's shoulder Kelyi answered gently,

"Simply, something just seems....right."

Faramir flexed his clenched hands, releasing the blood to return to his fingers, saying this was going to reek havoc upon his heart. "Do you love him?"

Kelyi tossed the thought around in her brain, did she love Boromir? They were very early on in there relationship, but there was a feeling there and it was love, but in a strange sense it seemed of the thought and idea. Knowing that Faramir was waiting for her to answer, even though the pain in his eyes showed that he already knew the answer. Kelyi sighed, she didn't want to hurt the young man that she loved like a little brother, "Yes, I do love your brother."

Kelyi watched as Faramir slumped for a second, then straiten his shoulders again, standing carefully he started to traverse the roof towards the ladder, turning to face Kelyi he spoke in a firm tone,

"I am returning to the company, hence you are injured still and cannot. The men are wondering about your condition, and since I am no longer riding to Rivendale. I believe that you will know where to find us when the time comes. Goodbye Kelyi, I pray thee well soon."

Faramir turned curtly on his heel, traversed the rest of the tiny space and disappeared down the old wooden ladder, it's creaking echoing across the rooftop like the pounding of the ocean, or was it the pounding of the blood in Kelyi's ears? She pulled her knees closer to her chest as a thin wind started to drift across the plains, along with rising male voices, Boromir and Faramir arguing by the sounds of it and with the rising and falling of the wind, so went the sounds. Finally they ceased all together as the creaking of the ladder sounded, and heavy boots pulled themselves across the rooftop with an angry crash to them as the drew nearer. Boromir moved to punch at an old shutter that hung from a loose window, pummeling his fist through the old wood, effectively sending scratches across the top of his hand as he did so. Swearing he placed his hand to his mouth as he struggled to release his anger, Kelyi reached for his arm as he stomped around to come and sit near to her. Boromir pulled it away gently as he pull had caused his torn skin to knock against his teeth, settling down carefully net to Kelyi he continued to mutter curses as he pulled his knuckles from his mouth, Kelyi took his hand and carefully placed the hem of her gown against it,

"What hath you and Faramir raged about this time?"

Boromir sighed heavily,

"The usual I am afraid, morals and ethics and my usual reminder that war has no rules or ethics."

Kelyi pulled the cloth away, checking the wounds for any wood that might have retained itself inside the open cuts. Satisfied that nothing remained, Kelyi replaced the cloth onto Boromir's hand to slow what was left of the bleeding while Boromir fumed silently. After a few more seconds the stain stopped spreading on her gown, peeling it away gently Kelyi ran her fingers lightly over the wounds. Boromir placed his hand on the top of hers, a soft smile was hinted at his face as he cast his gaze towards the Pelinor Fields. Kelyi couldn't help but laugh,

"Well I see that I will have a jealousy that will take my heart from yours at times."

Boromir's smile widened as he pulled his gaze from the fields, and back to the young woman that had his heart stolen. He knew that Kelyi felt the love for the land as well, maybe not for a certain home land, but for the land of Middle Earth none the less and that henced her protection of it, and it's peoples. Pulling himself to his feet, Boromir reached down to help Kelyi to her feet and wasn't surprised when she ignored his hand and pulled herself shakingly to her feet before collapsing into his waiting arms. Running his hands across her back, he carefully helped Kelyi towards the ladder and then back down the ladder into the balcony. Creaking as Boromir finally reached the bottom rung of the ladder, he pulled Kelyi from where she was trying to climb her way down and arranged her gently in his arms so as not to hurt her still pained back and middle. He moved to carry her inside when he noticed something moving across the fields, small balls of what seemed to be fire, coming up from the ground like ghosts, Torches. Kelyi struggled to be put down, as Boromir's grip tightened around her with the site coming closer, bulbous heads started to show themselves, along with dirty cloths and stained bodies and hairs as the orcs marched closer. Kelyi tensed up, she was unable to fight, lacking strength and any form of a weapon that could inflict even the slightest form of harm.

"Orcs, On the march towards Mordor," Boromir gritted his teeth, Mordor was starting to draw all evil to the Eye. Kelyi struggled to be put down, she wasn't going to sit around like this! Who knows what those Orcs might do to anyone that would get into their way, innocents that knew nothing of the hostile intent of these creatures. Boromir finally gave into Kelyi's struggling when she managed a well placed kick into his thigh, even though her bear feet didn't hurt much, a bruise would probably arise. Boromir carefully set Kelyi down onto her feet, allowing her to get her balance before he let go, she wobbled and nearly fell once more. She wanted to scream, her body was working against her and she could do nothing about it. Fumbling, and trying to run, Kelyi gripped her way along the smooth stone walls of the palace, struggling to find a handhold to return to her room. Boromir was behind her, staying with her, Kelyi wanted to yell at the man. 'Get ready to defend your people! Do not sit here and follow me like a child needing protection!!'

Finally after it seemed endless convulsions of hallway, Kelyi fumbled to the door to her room. Flinging the wooden block open, Kelyi quickly stumbled in, looking for her weapons and clothing. Turning behind her, she saw that Boromir had gone, most possibly to gather his own weapons and amour. Returning to the task at hand, Kelyi searched for her weapons across the small room, flinging open the small closet, Kelyi was appalled to see nothing but dresses. Searching through the bottom of the closet for her normal clothing, she heard footsteps echoing down the hall, Boromir quickly skidded through her door, carrying her sword and other weapons. Kelyi climbed to her feet, hands on her hips,

"Where are my clothes? I can't be expected to go anywhere in those!"

Kelyi flung her hand with exasperation at the offending garments behind her, as Boromir shook his head,

"Your not going out there Kelyi, your not strong enough and you'll end up getting yourself killed."

Kelyi felt the anger rising in her chest, she wasn't going to sit by and watch these orcs simply parade across the land unchecked. Placing her hands on her hips, Kelyi resisted the urge to yell at Boromir,  
"I will go, I won't watch anymore innocents massacred!"

Kelyi pushed her way past Boromir to get her weapons that he had set on her bed, when he grabbed her by the shoulders,

"Kelyi! You can not go! You are barely strong enough to stand, much less fight, have you no sense? Are you planning on walking into your own death?!"

Kelyi angrily pulled herself from his grasp, she returned to her bed and plucked her sword from it's decorated sheath. Storming back around Boromir, Kelyi quickly moved to dig through the dresses, looking for the least extravagant thing she could find. Finally she pulled a simple black dress from the closet, it contained no bangles or frills, and it seemed to be made of a fabric that could take the wear and tear of a sword fight if need be. Turning back around, Kelyi faced Boromir,

"Out, NOW."

The storm in Boromir's stone eyes grew more dangerous, he wasn't about to let Kelyi get herself killed! Grabbing Kelyi once again by the shoulders, Boromir used his strength to push the woman down onto the bed, pinning her by the tops of her arms, Boromir leaned over her,

"I am not allowing you to kill yourself out there Kelyi, the soldiers of Gondor shall take care of this!"

Kelyi struggled to remove Boromir from on top of her, but his weight was too much for her to move after the trek down the hall and the scurrying around her room. Kelyi was also struggling to block the mental images that where appearing in her mind, the times that the rangers had been too late. Women and children that had been massacred lay in heaps around her, many of their bodies still containing the weapons that had murdered them, sharp tipped arrows, ragged daggers and swords, blood that stained the ground and the garments of the people. The carrying of the people and placing them in common graves, covering them with stones that no passing animal might desecrate the graves of these slain. Kelyi remembered all too well carrying the small children, many still clutching toys and other small child's items, and placing them along the adults. Many of them far to young to even know the danger that their murders represented, far to young to have even lived, far to young to die. Kelyi screamed and tried to cover her ears and face, trying to drown out the memories of screams and moans of the dead and dying that had branded themselves into her memory. Kelyi heard someone calling her name through the discernable noise that was filtering through her mind, a pair of strong arms was around her, pulling her close,

"Kelyi! Kelyi!"

Kelyi felt herself being drug forcefully back to reality by the sound of a voice, as the screams faded away from her conscious thought, Kelyi's cries also quieted as the noise stopped. Kelyi pulled her heavy eyes open, Boromir was gazing down at her from those cobalt eyes, he knew the pain she was feeling, those cobalt eyes had seen the sights as well. Kelyi swallowed, struggling to find her voice that seemed to have abandoned her as she found herself in Boromir's strong grasp. He had managed to pull himself into a semi-sitting position, cradling her gently as he stroked her hair comfortingly. Kelyi slowly pushed herself away from Boromir, as there came a loud knock on the door. Boromir climbed to his feet and quickly moved towards the door, one of the Gondorian captains stood on the other side. Quickly Boromir stepped around the door, and closed it behind him, speaking with the other man in a hushed voice. As soon as the door was closed, Kelyi pulled herself off the bed and quickly moved towards the door. Leaning on it, she tried to listen through the wood, picking up only snatches of the conversation. Felling fatigue start to set in upon her muscles once more, Kelyi carefully staggered away from the door, and managed to fall into the fur covered edge of her bed, barely missing the cool stone floor. Kelyi wanted to cry out as her body fell into the convulsions of fabric, her ocean eyes watched as her mind once more willed her body to sleep. Cursing under her breath, Kelyi watched as the evening light of the torches, fire and even the brilliant white moon faded into oblivion. Dark and unbeknownst dreams fell through Kelyi's mind as she slept, causing her to toss and turn, as she tittered on the edge of consciousness, then fell once more back into the darkness of her dreams. Swimming towards the edge of the darkness, Kelyi once more reached for the surface, towards the light. Feeling her fingers touch the darkness, brush and break it, her ocean eyes slowly opening towards the light. Feeling the warmth of the sun from an open window, Kelyi lay and enjoyed the sun's lavious rays that sprinkled in across her face and body. Warming her gently, as the rose hinted tips touched the horizon and the sun began to give up the day. Kelyi sighed, the blessed warmth would soon be gone, and besides, she loved the day. Night held more dangers in the dark, not only the physical, but in the mental as well. Kelyi pushed back the covers and set up carefully, holding her balance in check and pushed herself onto her feet, giving her body a minute to reorient itself. Pulling her thick dark hair off her neck and twisting it into a messy heap at the back of her head, Kelyi moved towards the closet carefully, giving herself time to adjust to the movement that she was making. Once she has padded her way across the rapidly cooling floor, she flung open the door to her closet and started to rummage around for something to wear besides the exposing shift she had clinging to her body. Upon finding nothing once more to her liking, Kelyi reached for a black velvet robe that hung on a hook near her door, and wrapped it securely around her, tying it tightly. Carefully moving to the heavy door, Kelyi cracked the aged wood open and peered out. Upon seeing no one moving down the hall, Kelyi quickly slipped from her room and searched for another empty room. Pressing her hands into the wood of an open door, Kelyi carefully moved silently across the floor to the closet and flung the painted wood doors wide. Revealing the contents within, Kelyi was pleased to find more the more formable clothing of pants, and soft flowing tunics. Quickly picking out a set in her trademark color of night's ebony, she padded back to her room and quick bolted the door. Flinging the shift over her head, and onto an unsuspecting chair, Kelyi quickly moved to pull on the garments that she had forth width acquired. Securing the tunic around her thin middle, a flash of light caught Kelyi's quick eyes. A mirror. Kelyi struggled to remember the last time she had really looked in a mirror, it must have been...in Rivendale, the day that she had left.

_She had stormed down the hall, her thick dark hair flying as winter's pale chill began to set in around the surrounding landscape, escaping from the mountains and into the valley below, bellowing as if challenging the mountain to come and chase it, capture it again. She had finally shed the soft dresses of her youth for bits of her brother's outgrown clothing, unbinding her thick dark hair, and allowed the breeze to simply toy with it. The breeze continued to play with her hair, struggling to pull the dark strands away with it, to dance forevermore under the mountains while the sun set. Kelyi reached for her long strands, as her hand ventured into the air a soft flash caught her attention. Following the flitting light, Kelyi carefully ventured down a hallway until she came face to face with a young woman. Her long dark hair was dancing in the breeze, as the dark strands kissed her black clad shoulders before moving on. Her form was concealed beneath a colorless ensemble of tunic, pants, shirt and cape of the darkest ebony. The ensemble pulled all to look at her far more pale face, creating a yet striking image that was framed by eyes of the purest ocean blue..._

The dream evaporated from Kelyi's mind, as she approached the reflective panel and pulled her eyes to look. A ghostly white woman, skin barely drawn over her bones, hair that was disarranged and hung limply in front of her drawn face, eyes that had once been innocent, and held a sparkle, no long shined back out at her. Kelyi turned from the mirror, and moved to the window, watching the city move about in an organized pattern around her. Kelyi felt the walls once more begin to close around her in the coloration of pearl walls, and flowing fabrics that where forming around her mind. Feeling her breath come in quick gasps, Kelyi instantly knew, she had to get out of here and if she didn't, it would be back to the prison that she had rode from all those years. She would have willfully gone back into the trappings, and once more reduced herself to only a woman of the Numieor order. Pulling herself from the window, Kelyi dropped to her knees onto the stone cold floor near her bed, and quickly snaked her hand under the ornate trappings of the coverlet, searching for her weapons. Her hand fell across a soft smooth cool, and Kelyi grasped the object, pulling her sword quickly from it's dust laden prison. Her daggers quickly followed, along with her quiver of arrows and her hand carved bow, a gift from Faramir. Climbing to her feet, Kelyi arranged her weapons once more to her liking and bolted from the room. Clamoring down stone stairs, Kelyi made her way from the Houses of Healing, almost as if she were a rabbit being chasing by a blood thirsty wolf of proper ordinance. Tearing through another door, Kelyi found herself outside and assaulted by the sun's fast fading rays that glinted off the white walled city. Turning from the way she had came, Kelyi took off at a light run, searching for her escape route and she soon found it. Kelyi slowed as she neared the stables, and sought the shadows as her approach took her past a few guarded men speaking idle of events. Sliding past, silent as the soft breeze that blew, Kelyi ducked through a partly open door and came face to face with someone she did not expect. Faramir's eyes grew large as Kelyi quickly ducked through the door, and almost came in contact with his amour. His arms shot out to steady her, as she quickly regained her balance and looked up at him, holding his gaze for a few tense moments. Her ocean blue eyes, boring into his slate ones, until Faramir managed to pull his gaze away and release her arms.

"Running Kelyi?"

Faramir's simple statement knifed through Kelyi's valor, and planted itself into her heart. Kelyi watched as Faramir turned from her and moved to release his horse from it's stall, stroking it's dark nose. He kept his back to her,

"I am quite sure my brother would not approve."

Kelyi felt her anger bubble to the surface, "It matters not to me who approves, I am not one of these...women. I will fight in this war and protect those I love! I will not sit idle in this White cage, and allow innocents to die! So run along and tell your brother, but at least allow me to get past the city gates."

Faramir finally turned to look at Kelyi, a silent storm brewing in his eyes to match the anguish in her ocean ones. Kelyi sighed, shook her head and turned to leave when she felt Faramir reach out and catch her thin arm. Kelyi turned to face Faramir, struggling to stop the tears that slowly dropped from her eyes, slipping down her alabaster cheeks to land in the dirt below her boots. Faramir released Kelyi's arm, and was surprised when Kelyi quickly came and placed her dark head on his chest, her shoulders bobbing slightly. Faramir carefully placed one hand on her back, then reached to take her chin gently with his other hang, bringing her tear streaked alabaster face up to look at him, her ocean eyes darted quickly to look as his eyes. Faramir softly started,  
"Come, let us return home."

Kelyi smiled as Faramir released her, and walked quickly over to the stables, to release a horse that held a white star upon it's silken ebony forehead. Kelyi's smile grew as Faramir lead the horse back to it's mistress, and placed the reins in her hands. Kelyi whispered softly to the beast in elvish, communicating her intentions to the animal. The horse gently tossed it's ebony mane, then allowed Kelyi to climb from the floor to her usual perch atop his back. Running her white hands through her thick dark hair and gently pulling the hood to her cloak up, Kelyi then reached down, grabbing the reins while motioning to Faramir to lead the way. Nodding softly, Faramir quickly urged his animal to trot as he approached the stable doors. Attendants quickly rushed to open the doors for the Stewards second son, as well as the strange woman who rode along just slightly to his rear. Passing through the threshold, Kelyi felt her heartbeat quicken, the last thing that was needed was for Boromir to appear and protest her passage to freedom. The night's cool air quickly cut through Kelyi's cloak, causing her to shiver gently, the light of the pale moon reflected down upon the two, lighting the way to the tall alabaster walls that seemed to glow with an unearthly light. Kelyi watched, her breath caught in her throat, as Faramir saluted the guard atop one of the many watchtowers. Repeating the gesture, the man shouted to his underlings for the gate to open. Watching the wooden monstrosity creak open quickly, Kelyi counted the seconds as she watched the fields beyond quickly come into view, her freedom sat but a hindsight away. Taking in a shuttering deep breath, Kelyi looked quickly over to Faramir, who in turn smiled encouragingly at Kelyi's worried brow. Steeling her nerves, Kelyi quickly told herself,

'It's alright, we are going home now...Don't look back.'

Kelyi felt her heart tug and her stomach drop as she and Faramir quickly moved to urge the animals through the gates of Gondor and into the wilderness that surrounded much of the land. As they quickly moved from the light of the city and into the silver shadows of the Plennor fields, Kelyi felt her heart slowly becoming lighter, and moving back into it's proper place. Pulling her hood from her thick dark hair, and tossing the dark tresses, allowing the moonlight to caress her dark mane, and her pale face. Turning slightly, Kelyi looked over at Faramir,  
"To wince are we headed? Where are the men?"

Faramir looked over at the young leader, the moonlight played within her thick dark hair, sprinkling on her cheek and highlighting the curve of her face.

"Osgiliath, the men are stationed there defending against a band of orcs that are starting to overrun us. We need reinforcements. I came to ask my father for these, and he refused. I fear we will loose the city Kelyi, I fear we can not hold out much longer. I pray my brother will change the heart of my father, but I cannot dare to hope."

Kelyi felt the pain from Faramir, he loved the land as much as his brother, and yet, Denathor would not see the young man for anything but a failure. Nodding softly at Faramir, Kelyi watched as Osgiliath rose ahead of them, the ancient crumbling ruins of the city where painted a strange gray in the moonlight, shadows playing hide and seek within the city, almost hinting of a once more elegant time. Faramir quickened his horses pace, and Kelyi did the same as the gates came into view. Riding into the city, Faramir quickly climbed down as a ranger scrambled for his horse. Moving to take Kelyi's reins, Faramir held the horse as the young woman jumped down and landed softly on the ground. Handing the animal over, Faramir quickly lead Kelyi through the aging city, and into a crumbling building. Stooping through the stone door towards the light of a candle, Kelyi was face to face with some of her most trusted rangers, and Faramir's soldiers from Gondor. Nodding her head softly at the soldiers, Kelyi moved to join the rangers on the other side of the table, arching an eyebrow at there newly outfitted amour, bearing the crest of Gondor, the white tree. Faramir moved to the head of the table and unrolled a beaten scrap of a map, the streets of Osgiliath lay out across the table. Running his finger gently along the outside, Faramir nodded at one of the Gondorian soldiers who was standing respectively waiting to speak, his thick black hair moved in the light, like many snakes as he moved forward so Kelyi could see his face.  
"M'lord, I do no trust these rangers from the North. Rangers have been known to be quite a...a...cutthroat group."

Kelyi felt her ire flare, her group had protected these peoples when the soldiers of Gondor were busy eating, and making merry. She moved away from the shadows and moved next to Faramir, who stubbly stuck out his hand and grabbed her wrist to stop her. Nodding at the Gondorian soldier, who quickly fell back into line with the others, Faramir spoke,  
"I have traveled with this band, and their leader, is a fair and compassionate one. Kelyi, who has lead this band, will continue with us if she chooses, and I will trust her judgment with my life. We shall end this meeting for the night. Hamith, your group shall take guard duty for the first shift tonight, mine shall take the second."

The men bowed and quickly scuttled out, the gondorian soldiers passing looks at Kelyi as they passed her on their way out the door. As soon as the men all where out, Faramir moved to the opposite side of the table and quickly poured a tanker of ale. Offering it to Kelyi, he was surprised when she took it, Kelyi normally would not drink. Kelyi took a gulp of ale and watched as Faramir poured himself a tanker and proceeded to stare at her with a bewildered look upon his face. Did he really expect her to join him? She had left Gondor to get away from this maddening sort of order, this rank and file existence. Faramir cleared his throat and watched as Kelyi's ocean eyes slowly looked over at him, she took another sip of the ale.

"Kelyi...are you alright?"

Kelyi looked over the top of her tanker, raising an eyebrow. What was bothering Faramir? Was he really that bewildered that she wouldn't submit to this sort of thing quietly?

"I'm fine Faramir, something troubling you?"

Faramir swallowed the lump in his throat, took another gulp of ale and continued,

"I've never seen you drink before tis all, I did not know you knew..."

Kelyi laughed softly, and used her free hand to push away a fallen piece of her thick dark hair. Taking another large drink, Kelyi wiped the back of her sleeve across her mouth, not in the mood for manners right now, all she really cared about was getting drunk enough to forget her problems, she'd deal with her sickness from it in the morning.

"Of course, I have an elder brother who...taught me some things he shouldn't have. I know my mother had quite a fit when she discovered us."

Kelyi smiled softly as she thought back upon the happy memory, her and her elder brother Aragorn, sitting on one of the many floors, with a stolen horde of bottles that Aragorn and she had been slowly slipping from the kitchens, hiding them in the folds of Kelyi's skirts. Kelyi brushed her free hang against the outside of her panted hip self continuously. Looking over into Faramir's eyes once more, Kelyi was startled by wishing that she would see cobalt ounces staring back at her, shining with an emotion she did not want to understand. Shaking her dark head quickly, Kelyi silently berated herself, she wouldn't dwell on these things, not now. Returning her gaze to Faramir's, Kelyi saw pain in the young man's eyes, an intense...something. Setting down her tankard, Kelyi moved to Faramir's side of the table and stood beside him, her thin hands and back pressed into the wood of the table as she watched the young man become very interested in the many scuff marks that dotted it's surface.

"Faramir?"

Kelyi watched as Faramir brought his eyes to met her, his gloved hand moved to touch her thick dark hair. He ran his thumb gently along Kelyi's rose red bottom lip, pressing harder to fell the pulse of blood that rested below the surface, his other fingers moving to gently grasp her chin in his hand. Faramir then moved his rough hand down to her porcelain neck, feeling her soft cool skin moved slightly as she swallowed the nervous lump that had grown in her throat these past few seconds as Faramir's hand came in contact with her skin, and was now gently running his fingers around her neck and into her dark hair, where they caught the strands and pulled her within a few inches of his fair face.

"Please Kelyi... all I ask of you is once. I promise, I will never again if you ask me..."

Kelyi swallowed again, this would have to mean nothing to Faramir after this, if he went through, he would have to understand that she could never be his, for like his brother, he may someday be the steward and her anate refusal to live that sort of life appeared again in her mind. As well as another figure that came forward unbidden from the back of her mind...

"Faramir... this cannot mean anything. I cannot, and will not agree to anything more... or ever again."

Kelyi watched as Faramir took in these words, and then closing his eyes briefly, nodded softly and released her, turning to leave out of the stone archway, pulling his cloak around him to turn him into one of night's many shadows that clung to Osgiliath like a veil. Turning back to Kelyi, Faramir peered out from beneath the darkness of his hood.

"Accompany me on my watch?"

Kelyi nodded, and pulled her own cloak tightly around her, blending in with the darker purple hues of the many shadows, making sure that her sword was within her grasp if she need it, taking one last drink from her tankard, and wishing that she could return to her tent with the whole barrel, she moved to crouch back through the small opening and followed Faramir into the moonlight. Shadows played with the old ruins, moving and twisting, jumping as the clouds the had appeared in the night sky, played hide and seek with the white full moon, created a crazed twisted look, as if water's ripples where casting across the surface. A shadow moved quickly, and Kelyi pulled her sword with a sharp word to Faramir, and used the handle, she managed to knock the assailant soundly across the side of face, rendering it uncountious on the cold stone ground with a hard thump. Faramir quickly raced back to Kelyi's side, as she pulled off the hood to her violet cloak and kneel next to the figure that she had effectively rendered down and out cold. Kelyi gasped a curse as the moonlight moved out from behind a cloud and revealed the figure that now lay on the ground, bleeding gently from a small cut that was appearing near his hairline. Running her thin fingers carefully over her cape, to grasp at a clean piece to place to Boromir's head, Kelyi silently berated herself and the bothersome man for following her. Faramir had approached from the shadows, his eyes widening in the moonlight as he realized who Kelyi had managed to disarm, and quickly bellowed to some of his standing men to take Boromir to his quarters and to make haste. Kelyi watched as two of the Gondorian soldiers approached, including the one who had earlier questioned Kelyi and her rangers, and now looked at the woman with a bit more respect as they lifted Boromir from the ground and moved to take him back to the tent, Kelyi rising with them to remove her dark cloak from the wound. As she peeled her hand back, she was greeted by dark blood that now ran down Boromir's face and onto the cold hard stone of the ground, causing the young woman to quickly place her hand containing the cloak back over the wound. Turning to look back towards Faramir, who nodded his fair head at the young woman, Kelyi quickly followed the men as they carried Boromir through the twisting streets, towards the heart of the city, where the stone buildings still stood cut into the silent stone. Moving towards one indistinguishable from the others, the men quickly pried open the wooden door that blocked the room, and carried Boromir inside, laying him on the bed and the first quickly lighting a single candle, while the other fetched a chair for Kelyi. Sitting down, and nodding at the men, Kelyi watched as they both nodded slowly in respect before turning and regressing through the wooden door, closing it softly behind them leaving Kelyi to tend to Boromir in the simple light. Moving her hand to brush the hair from Boromir's face and move it away from the cut, Kelyi peeled back her cloak again to check the blood flow, satisfied to see that it had stopped, moving her thin fingers along the edges of the cut, she heard a soft, horse, deep chuckle,

"That tickles m'lady."

Kelyi didn't move her fingers as she continued to check the cut for deepness and for any items that might have lodged in the open wound, her ocean eyes refusing to move any lower, even though she felt Boromir's cobalt gaze etching itself into her features that where partly hidden in shadow.

"Not until I am satisfied that I did not harm your permanently m'lord, I believe I've warned you before to make you presence known."

Kelyi scrutinized the wound for a final time, before nodded with satisfaction and climbing to her feet, keeping her ocean eyes on the stone wall behind Boromir the entire time, refusing to meet the man's inquisitive gaze the followed her, searching for her eyes. Turning from the chair, Kelyi felt a strong hand reach out and take her wrist with a firm gentleness that stopped her from moving too far from the man. Turning to look back over her shoulder, her thick dark hair falling over the opposite shoulder, Kelyi cast her eyes down, finally meeting the ocean and the sky again, feeling her breathing quicken as she allowed Boromir to pull her back towards him. Snapping back to reality, Kelyi shook her head and pulled her hand free as she moved back to the chair, her ocean eyes unreadable as she crossed her arms and legs, the shadows playing hide and seek with her form as she bounced in and out of the light of the flickering candle. Staring in silence, Kelyi felt uneasy as Boromir simply riveted his cobalt gaze into her form, her graceful body was still painfully thin from her month in Gondor, and her eyes now held an emotion that Boromir had never seen radiated from the beautiful young vision, and it rocked him down to the very core of his being. The pain, the anguish and the constant war that was now apparent on the surface as it had not been underneath the emotional wall that she had built. Boromir sat up, and felt the room spin as Kelyi quickly moved to steady him, by taking his arms, making sure that he wasn't going to fall as he reoriented himself towards the new altitude and the young woman in front of him who was now beginning to move her hands away and sit back again. Boromir quickly moved his hands from holding him steady on the bed to grab the tops of Kelyi's arm, refusing her to move away and his breathing quickened and he caught a breath before speaking,

"Tis oft like you to run from your feelings Kelyi. You may run all you choose from them, run from this man of Gondor, but be forwarded m'lady...my love, I will follow thee where'er you tread. I will not allow you from me without a fight. I... I love you Kelyi."

Kelyi felt her breath come into her body with a gasp, as she struggled to control her beating heart. She knew that she had heard the man correctly...but a part of her was praying that he was speaking folly, he had, after all, taken a head wound. Gathering her courage, Kelyi moved forward next to Boromir, herself finally becoming clear in the candle light,

"You have taken leave of your senses, man of Gondor. You are speaking nonsense, most likely from your wound. You know me not Boromir, you know not what I am, or who for that matter. You see what the other men who have taken to me do, you see this beauty, as they call it. You don't love me...please..."

Kelyi felt her voice grow small as Boromir's hands moved to take her thin ones and pull her to him as he slowly, and carefully moved to his feet, watchful not to move to quickly and end up upon the floor that now was spinning as he once more reoriented himself. Coming to a complete standing position, he released one of Kelyi's hands, watching as she used it to push her hair back off her face, her nervous habit. Boromir took her other hand and placed it across his heart, Feeling Kelyi's fingers clinch in the soft material, her head staring at his boots, as if to study for any speck of dirt. Using his free hand Boromir tipped Kelyi's head towards him, begging her eyes to meet his, longing to see her emotions that reflected themselves in that crystalline pool. Looking back into her eyes, Boromir struggled to read the young woman, knowing full well she had to be as new to this as he was, he had never thought of love before he had met this young woman. He had thought of lust certainly, bedding winches was common in Gondor among the soldiers, and Boromir had taken a few himself, but something about this woman was different. He saw her body yes, and he wanted her...but he couldn't imagine just having her body in his possession, he wanted her heart, for she had stolen his. Feeling Kelyi relax against her will into his arms, Boromir pulled her face closer, he longed to kiss her, praying that might convince her of what her eyes already betrayed...she loved him as well. As her face neared, Boromir watched as Kelyi's breathing quickened, her eyes darting nervously as he stroked her cheek comfortingly with his thumb.

"I do love you Kelyi...I know that whate'er I offer you would be fruitless, so I offer you...me. My heart, woman of the north, for you already own it."

Kelyi swallowed as Boromir quickly moved and took possession of her lips, her blood becoming alive as this time he didn't stop at a simple peck, but pulled her close, as she melded her body to him, her lips pressed hard into his as he ran his hands up and down her back. Kelyi felt her world spinning as she clung to the Son of the Steward as if her life depended on him, and him alone, fire racing through her blood as he touched her gently, and tentavially, as if he was frightened that she might shatter. Pulling away from Boromir's lips slightly, Kelyi gently whispered,  
"I am not made of glass Boromir, you will not break me..."

Boromir felt his face break into a grin as Kelyi playfully squared her jaw at him and pretended to pull away from him, causing him to tighten his grip on her slightly, not enough to harm her, but enough to make perfectly certain she would not escape him as he tugged on the clasp that held her cloak about her shoulders, loosing the ties and allowing the violet fabric to drop to the floor while he once more kissed her with abandon, slowly placing her down gently on the bed wince he had left, her thick dark hair spreading out around her like a curling veil that hid nothing. Running his finger along her thin cheek, Boromir knelt next to the bed, pulling the young woman to lie on her side as he caressed her pale moonlit skin, whispering soft words, wishing once he was more like Faramir, whom would know the proper romantical poetry to recite at this moment,

"Kelyi... Marry me, please, this war might be the end of both of us, but allow us this small light in the darkness of this ever changing world."

Kelyi felt her face break into a grin, the light of the moon playing off her cheekbones as she felt a laugh well up in her throat, and appear with an even wider smile and she pulled herself into Boromir, clutching him to her as his arms quickly drew her in, his own laughter soon joining her musical phrase and Boromir moved to kiss her once again, pulling her beautiful thick lips to his once again. Kelyi felt Boromir roll her over gently, and slowly move his hands along her sides, tracing her curves, imagining the softness that lay underneath. Kelyi felt the darkness flee from her heart, and light once more appear in her mind, thoughts of Mordor fleeing, as the darkness does to the oncoming day.

Finis


End file.
